Dark Desires
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: AU of DH. Harry and his friends are held captive in Malfoy Manor and Voldemort has special plans for Harry. Voldemort/Harry. COMPLETE.
1. Harry's New Fate

**Sorry for the lack of update, I was on vacation. I don't own Harry Potter. This is an AU of DH that begins at the chapter, "Malfoy Manor." The spell below is Latin that roughly translates: Male to Female.**

Chapter One\- Harry's New Fate

Harry was cut separate from his fellow prisoners and Lucius dragged him down the hall. He got a glimpse of Hermione being left with Bellatrix while Fenrir herded Ron and the others toward the cellar before he lost sight of them.

"The Dark Lord has plans for you, Potter," Lucius drawled. "Big plans."

Harry felt the Stinging Hex wearing off as he grunted, "I already know that he plans to kill me."

"Oh no, Potter," Lucius said. "He has a different plan in mind now. I, for one, look forward to witnessing some part of it." He opened a door and threw Harry into it before pushing back his sleeve and pressing his Dark Mark.

Harry felt his scar sear with pain. The room dissolved and he saw the outline of the tall tower and felt elation: _They have the boy!_ He wrenched himself back to his own mind to find the door closed and he looked around to see he was in a spare bedroom. He was distracted from the room and his situation by a long scream: Hermione!

"Hermione!" Harry yelled and began to struggle against the ropes. He had to get loose and rescue his friends fast: Voldemort was on his way! Harry struggled hard against his bonds, pausing only to yell Hermione's name whenever she screamed. His struggles only resulted in abrasions and left him exhausted; nevertheless he continued to struggle, but to no avail. His scar twanged and he saw the manor gates briefly; Voldemort was here!

He heard the front door open and close followed by the drawing room door open. He closed his eyes and allowed the pain in his scar to show him what was happening. He saw Bellatrix kneeling before him as did the others in the room. Hermione laid on the floor, almost unconscious.

"Where is the boy?" Harry asked in a high cold voice.

"He is down the hall, my Lord," Lucius answered. "I will bring him to you."

"Very well. Bella," he pointed at Hermione. "Dispose of her."

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix rose and pointed her wand. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ There was a flash of green light and Hermione was dead.

Harry came back to himself, tears streaking his face. Hermione was dead and it was possible that Ron and Dean were next as was the goblin, Griphook. It was all his fault; he said Voldemort's name and broke their protective spells and charms. If he hadn't been obsessed with the Hallows, he wouldn't have said the name. _I don't know what plans Voldemort has for me, but I probably deserve it._ He bowed his head, waiting for the door to open and for Lucius to drag him to his fate.

The door opened ten minutes later to reveal Lucius as Harry knew would be the case. Lucius grabbed the rope, pulled Harry to his feet, and hauled him into the drawing room where he pushed the boy to his knees at the dark wizard's feet before retreating to where the others were.

"Well, Harry, you did well to evade me, but Lord Voldemort has you at last. Your Mudblood friend is dead and the others will be tortured before being killed or Imperiused. I have no desire to spill magical blood. I have a different plan for you, however."

Harry said nothing; merely looked blandly at him, however his eyes held a saddened look in their depths. He would prefer to die, but as Lucius had said, he was not going to be killed. He waited for Voldemort to announce his intentions.

"You will belong to me, Harry Potter. I will own your body, possibly your mind and soul as well. However, for that to occur, a change is required." He drew his wand and aimed it at Harry. "_Vir Tenus Femina_!"

Harry groaned and fell onto his side. He felt something happening to his body, but he was in too much pain to look. Slowly, the pain faded and he felt the ropes being severed. He sat up, rubbing the side of his head before opening his eyes and looking up, noticing the astonished looks of Bellatrix and the Malfoy family and then the satisfied expression on Voldemort's face. He looked down to understand their expressions and his mouth dropped.

He was a woman now! Her hands were smaller and the fingers were longer like Voldemort's, but slender with nails. Her torso was also slender with curvy hips and large breasts. Some of her hair had fallen over her shoulder showing that it had gotten even longer, ending just past her breasts. She had no doubt that her feet, limbs, and face had altered too. _He wants to own me with me as a woman._ She felt anger at his intention and also felt violated with the gender switch. _He may own my body, but he won't own my mind or soul._

Voldemort gripped one of Harry's hands and brought her to her feet to truly admire her. He had an ideal image of how he wanted Harry to look and it seemed he had succeeded. She was still the same height as before, but she had a slender torso and limbs, a curvy waist and hips, delicate hands and feet, large breasts, and a graceful neck. Her face was equally beautiful. It was hairless save for her delicate eyebrows and long hair. Her cheekbones were high and the cheeks themselves were rosy. Her nose was long and slender, her lips were full, and the shape of her face was all curves. Her eyes were wide and still bright green which were burning with anger at the moment. _I did well in designing Harry's new body. She is absolutely stunning._

He took hold of Harry's other hand and pulled her close to him. She tried to pull away, but he maintained a firm grip. He smiled coldly. "Yes, Harry. I will have my way with you. I will have to use the Imperius Curse to make you want my advances."

"No!" Harry exclaimed in a high, sweet-sounding voice, finally pulling away.

Voldemort smirked. "I don't see how you can stop me. You have no wand. Believe me, you will eventually be glad I chose to keep you alive and you will love me."

_And I have ways to make sure of that. You will love me and be grateful that I Transfigured you._

"Lucius, take this young lady to my chambers and lock the door. Bella, see to the torture of our prisoners. Kill the Mudblood. I will personally control the others."

"Yes, my Lord," they chorused. Lucius seized Harry and led her out of the room while Bellatrix headed down toward the cellar.

Lucius smirked at Harry. "That was quite entertaining. I must say I didn't expect him to Transfigure you into a woman. He must fancy you, Potter, which is interesting since most believe he can't love.

"I suggest you not fight him. He can and will control you if you do. He may even threaten the life of the Weasley boy if you don't cooperate. Face it, Potter: It's over and you would be well advised to join our side."

Harry paled. _He would do that. He could control Ron and convince him to endanger himself in order to force my cooperation. Perhaps, for Ron's sake, I'll submit. But, I will not join His side of the war. I'll keep fighting._


	2. Torture

Chapter Two\- Torture

Ron screamed and tossed his head as pain raced through his body. He had never had the Cruciatus Cruse used on him before; now that he was experiencing it, he couldn't believe Neville's parents didn't die from it. The pain abruptly ended and he groaned from his sore throat and body.

Bellatrix panted with delight at the screams she had extracted from the blood traitor. It was a shame she couldn't kill him; his pureblood protected him. However, she could kill the Mudblood boy and the goblin. _But first, more torture,_ she thought, turning her wand on Luna. "_Crucio!_"

Voldemort heard the screams from the cellar and smiled in amusement. The purebloods would be left alive but the Mudblood and the goblin were expendable. His thoughts turned to Harry. Her fiery spirit and determination to resist him needed to be dealt with; her spirit could remain fiery, but her resistance needed to be broken. He was attracted to the fire of her spirit and hoped she would focus it into sex with him. _I can use the Imperius Curse, but I recall she resisted it three years ago. However, by threatening the lives of her friends, she will likely do what I want to save them. The Weasley boy will do nicely as a threat._ He rose from his seat in the drawing room, drawing the attention of its other occupants. He gazed at them for a moment and then pointed at one. "Fenrir, go to the cellar and bring me the Weasley boy."

"Yes, my Lord," the werewolf rasped before ambling out to fulfill his orders.

Voldemort resumed his seat in front of the fire and waited, stroking the head of Nagini, who had slithered up and across his shoulders, with one finger. He didn't wait long before Fenrir entered, dragging the redhead behind him. He tossed the boy at Voldemort's feet before retreating. The dark wizard leaned forward, looking at his prisoner. "Ronald Weasley," he hissed. "I have a job for you."

"Forget it," Ron shot back. "Do what you want, but Harry will-,"

"not be saving any of you," Voldemort interrupted. "Harry is mine and you will convince your friend to cooperate with me or you will die."

"Go ahead and kill me then. You already had Hermione killed and Harry will never cooperate. What do you mean by saying that Harry is yours?"

"I find him…desirable. But, his current form was not right, so I Transfigured him into a stunning woman. I believe it's in your best interest to tell her to cooperate to save your life."

"I already told you no. Now, just kill me."

Voldemort scowled. "You know I highly value magical blood and loathe to spill it. Instead, I'll do this." He pointed his wand. "_Imperio!_"

Harry sat on the foot of the bed, thinking about the Horcruxes and the Hallows. _The diary, the ring, and the locket are gone. But three other Horcruxes are still intact. Hmm…Bellatrix seemed alarmed when she saw the sword. Why would that be? Wait…could it be…that there's a Horcrux in her vault? It's possible. Voldemort would envy anyone with a Gringotts' vault. But there's no way to get at the Horcrux now. Hermione's dead and Ron and I are prisoners. Our Horcrux quest is over._

_ The Hallows quest, however…I'm sure my Cloak is the third Hallow and I'm certain the second Hallow, the Resurrection Stone, is in the Snitch Dumbledore left me. But, where's the Elder Wand? Voldemort was speaking with Grindlewald who said he didn't have it anymore. So, if he had it at one point, what happened to it?_ Harry's eyes widened as a thought struck her. _Perhaps, he lost it when he dueled Dumbledore, which means Dumbledore has the wand and the previous owner doesn't have to be killed in order to change hands! And it that's the case, then…Draco Malfoy is the Elder Wand's master and if I were to disarm Malfoy, I would be the master of the Elder Wand…or would that be Mistress?_

She looked at her hands and fingers before using them to feel her face. The shadow of facial hair on her lower jaw was gone; in fact she had no hair aside from her eyebrows and the hair on the top of her head that went almost to her waist. She saw a mirror and went over to it. She stared at her reflection: Voldemort had done a very good job on her. She hardly recognized herself.

The door opened and Harry turned to see Ron in the doorway! _He escaped!_ she thought. "Ron! Ron, it's me, Harry! He Transfigured me into a woman. We need to get out of here! Ron? You okay?"

Ron hadn't shown any reaction to Harry's new form. He merely stared at her with…blank eyes. _Oh, shit_, she thought. _He's Imperiused._

"Harry," Ron said flatly. "You need to cooperate with You-Know-Who. If you don't, I'll be killed." Ron then turned and left, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Harry stared at the locked door, stunned before sinking onto the bed. _My best friend, under the Imperius Curse and threat of death if I don't cooperate._ Harry's mind reeled at the information and that, combined with the lateness of the night, pulled her into unconsciousness. She awoke to a knock and the sound of an unlocking door. She stared warily at it as it opened, not sure who she would see on the other side.

It was Draco Malfoy! He held a breakfast tray in one hand and his wand in the other. He looked just as he did last night: Pale and unhappy. He put the tray down, his wand still pointed at her. "You better eat, Potter. The Dark Lord will be in here for some…entertainment." The pause in Malfoy's voice gave Harry a clear idea of what he meant. Malfoy backed out the door before closing and locking it. She approached the tray and saw it had food heavy in Vitamin C or would provide an abundance of energy. _And this confirms my suspicions,_ she thought as her stomach growled and she gave in to her hunger.

Ron stared at the meager scraps that constituted their meal. He looked at Luna and Mr. Ollivander who looked skinny compared to him. He looked at the scraps and pushed the plate to them. "You need this more than I do right now," he said.

"You need to eat, too," Luna pointed out.

"You need it more, right now," Ron insisted. "Besides, I'm too sick to my stomach to eat."

"Because of Harry?" Luna said.

Ron nodded miserably. He had been shocked when Voldemort told him Harry was a woman and that feeling turned to astonishment when he delivered Voldemort's message via the Imperius Curse. He hardly recognized his friend, she looked so different and rather attractive, too.

_Obviously she looks that way; that's how You-Know-Who pictured her in his mind. He said he found her desirable and I think I know what he has in mind. We need to get out of here, rescue Harry, and go into hiding. Hopefully, we can find a powerful wizard to undo the spell on Harry._

Harry wiped her mouth and wondered when Voldemort would show up. She dreaded the idea of being alone with him. What would he be expecting her to do? _He'll want to have sex with me, obviously. He'll probably put the Imperius Curse on me in order for me to be compliant with his desires. _She sighed. _This is gonna be torture._

The lock clicked and the door opened as Voldemort came in, a rolled up newspaper in one hand. He closed the door and tossed the paper on the bed beside Harry, smirking. "You've made the front page Harry, but of course you're used to that."

Harry pulled the paper closer and smoothed it out. A picture of her male-self blinked up at her and topped with the title. "Caught At Last." She pushed it away: She didn't need to read any more; it didn't matter what it said.

Voldemort watched as Harry stared at the paper for a moment before she pushed it away. He suspected that would happen; that was fine. He had other ways to break her resistance. The first step was about to begin.


	3. Taking it Slow

Chapter Three\- Taking It Slow

"Now, then," he said rolling up the paper and putting it on a tray devoid of food and drink. _Excellent. She's got energy for our first encounter; of course a lack of proper food for months probably helped._ "I'm certain you remember what I said last night about having my way with you. I want to set some ground rules.

"First, you will address me as my Lord. Second, I expect you to comply with what I want. Third, do not fight or resist me. If you do, I will have your friend tortured to death. Understand, Harry?"

Reluctantly, Harry said, "Yes, my Lord."

"Good." He sat beside her. "We will not be sexual yet. Instead we will begin with gestures and passionate kisses. I have also decided not to use the Imperius Curse as you showed how you resisted it three years ago." He brushed back some of Harry's hair with a surprisingly tender gesture before cupping a cheek.

Harry wasn't sure what to think. She was absorbing the rules she was expected to obey and the fact that Voldemort was taking things slow and was being gentle with his touches. She felt herself involuntarily savoring the contact and putting her hand on top of his as her eyes closed in pleasure.

Voldemort watched Harry close her eyes and place a hand gently on top of his. She was enjoying his touch! This was better than he hoped! He thought Harry would just sit still and not react to his gestures. Clearly, such was not the case. _She will be mine and it seems she is more willing than she would admit._

Harry opened her eyes, removed her hand, and placed it on Voldemort's cheek, copying his gesture. He let it rest there for a few moments before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. He slid his other hand off Harry's cheek and presented the back of it to Harry's mouth who promptly kissed it. He then ran the back of that hand across Harry's other cheek.

Harry closed her eyes yet again to enjoy Voldemort kissing her hand while running the other across her cheek. _Merlin's beard, who knew Voldemort could sincerely be charming and caring? It feels very good. He needn't threaten Ron for I see no reason to fight him. I'm really enjoying this. Perhaps, I was attracted to him deep down and my new gender is letting my true feelings loose._

She felt Voldemort release her hand and put his own on her shoulders before she was being gently pushed onto her back. She gasped in surprise when she felt a tongue run across her neck. Her eyes snapped open to see Voldemort's pale neck in front of her and his tongue still moving across her skin; sliding, suckling, and even licking at one particular spot with fervor. She moaned delightedly with each sensation.

Voldemort inwardly grinned at the moans he heard. Harry was clearly enjoying this and it aroused him. He began to alternate between licking and kissing. She moaned louder and then breathed, "Oh, my Lord!"

"Harry," he said softly. "It's your turn now." He ceased his ministrations and remained still, knowing his neck was in Harry's line of sight and all she needed to do was lean forward…

"Oh!" Voldemort moaned when he felt a tongue caress his neck before it started licking the skin. _Oh, Harry's good. I love this!_ He felt a suckling over the spot where the licking took place and he moaned with exquisite joy.

Harry couldn't help smiling as she licked Voldemort's neck. She loved the fact that she was giving his neck the same treatment that he had given hers and he was enjoying it immensely. She was pleasing him which she knew he wanted from her; she was only too happy to oblige. She suckled at the wet skin and his moans became more joyous. She then slide her tongue across in quick, teasing motions before placing a trail of kisses across the skin.

Voldemort couldn't stand anymore and pulled back so that he was looking at Harry's face. Her eyes looked softer and were full of arousal and a desire to please him. "Very good, my dear Harry. Let us move on to the next phase." He brought his lips down on hers, kissing hungrily and a bit greedily. He felt her respond as hungrily. He pressed a bit harder and slid his tongue over her lips before tapping them for entrance.

Harry parted her lips and she felt Voldemort's tongue caress her own before he ran his tongue over her mouth before returning to caress and wrestle with her tongue. She felt his tongue wrap around the edge of hers like a snake and pull it gently into his mouth. The meaning of this was clear: He wanted Harry to explore his tongue and mouth. She happily did so and she loved every moment of it. She finally withdrew and gave a long passionate kiss to end it. She gazed into scarlet eyes that gazed back at her.

"My Lord," she said softly, running a long finger down his cheek and along his jawline. "I thoroughly enjoyed this and I'm feeling the start of interest in you. I believe I'm starting to fall for you."

"I'm pleased to hear that. It makes me quite happy. So, I take it that threats will not be necessary?"

"Not necessary, my Lord. I have no intention of fighting you. I will give you whatever you want."

"Wonderful. I think I'll give you a gift for this enjoyable encounter and your cooperation." He drew his wand and pointed it at her glasses. There was a quick flash of white light and suddenly her vision blurred. Voldemort reached out and removed her glasses. She blinked and saw her lord's face as clearly as if she was still wearing glasses. He had given her perfect vision!

"My Lord, thank you! Thank you so much."

"Just be sure to give your all in our future quality time as well as your promise to not fight me."

"Yes, my Lord. I will and I'll keep my promise."

Voldemort rose, gave Harry another long kiss, and left the room, closing the door but not locking it.

"My conquest of Harry is over," he announced to his Death Eaters later that day. "She has started to fall for me and thus the threat of the Weasley boy is no longer necessary.

"However, that does not mean we can't still torture him and the other two. We'll just soundproof the cellar so Harry doesn't hear. I will spend more time with her and gauge her feelings for me more closely."

_One way to tell is to resume my search for the unbeatable wand. The time apart will make Harry all the more aroused and eager when I desire time with her._


	4. The Malfoys

Chapter Four\- The Malfoys

Harry napped after Voldemort left and awoke to find the breakfast tray had been replaced with a lunch one. There was a little less food and not packed with Vitamin C or energy boosting food. She found this modest selection filling enough; this morning had been different since the three of them had been scouring for food for months. Once she had eaten, she turned her attention to her clothes. Everything didn't fit right anymore. She was still the same height, yes, but her clothes were for a boy. Her jeans were loose and it was only her hips that kept them up. Her shirt was tight across her chest and had come untucked. Her underwear was too big and only kept in place by her jeans. The socks were okay, but the shoes were a bit big. _I need women's clothes; only thing is that they'll be a witch's robes. That's okay, though; I'll be staying wherever Voldemort stays so wearing robes is fine._ There was a knock and Harry called, "Come in."

The door opened and Narcissa was there, clothes and shoes over one arm and a small beaded bag in the other hand: Hermione's bag! "The Dark Lord is currently abroad but requested that we take care of you. I brought some of my clothes and robes since you are my height. Plus, this was found in that girl's sock. An undetectable Extension Charm, judging by the sound it makes." She shook it slightly and the sound of items tumbling around inside was heard. "Is there anything inside I need to retrieve?"

"Yes, please. My rucksack."

Narcissa placed the clothes on the bed, drew her wand, and opened the bag, pointing her wand. A large sack zoomed out and into her grasp. She placed it on the ground and put the bag on the bed. "You're free to wander around the manor, just don't try to escape or free the others." She doubted Harry would do either or at least escape. Harry was falling for the Dark Lord and wasn't interested in getting away from him. _Even if she was, no one would recognize her even if she told them who she was._

As she went down the hall, she heard the distant sound of a shower being started. She smiled coldly as an idea occurred to her. _Perhaps Harry can be the daughter I never had while the Dark Lord's away. Perhaps Lucius and I can work on changing Harry's views on Muggles, Muggle-borns, and purebloods. I'll go speak to Lucius about this right now._

Harry sighed as the water flowed over her. This felt great! She poured some shampoo into her hand before working it into her long hair. She had needed a shower to wash off the dirt and sweat and to be clean for her lord. She had absolutely no intention of escaping, but had thought of freeing Ron and the others, however Narcissa had put a stop to that idea. Besides, she had no wand and wouldn't be able to defend herself from those who had wands.

She turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself and rubbed her hair to damp, but not dripping. She turned to the clothes she had brought with her. She pulled on a pair of panties and stockings and then a floor-length bottle green dress. The skirt wasn't full, the waist rested comfortably against her own waist and the bodice gave her breasts lift. The rest of the dress had a rounded collar and three-quarter sleeves. She slipped on a pair of black pumps and stepped back to see her reflection. She smiled at what she saw: She was quite beautiful and knew she would look even better once she brushed out her hair and pulled it back.

She grabbed her old clothes and placed the towel in a hamper before returning to the bedroom that was probably hers as well as Voldemort's. She hefted her sack onto the bed and unpacked it in order to re-organize it. She placed all her old clothes at the bottom, followed by her books, potion-making kit, a stack of letters, and the photo album from Hagrid. She fingered the moleskin bag around her neck that held her most prized possessions: The Marauder's Map, the shard of Sirius' mirror, the Snitch, and her broken wand. She then located an empty wardrobe and placed the rest of the borrowed clothes in it. She then turned to the bag. She had a good idea of what was in it, but she didn't feel like sticking her arm in there to unpack it and repack it…not without a wand. _I doubt anyone's gonna loan me their wand. If only mine could be repaired…wait. The Elder Wand! If it's really powerful, it might be able to fix my wand where no other wand could. I know Voldemort's searching for it and I think I know where it is. I'll have to wait for him to return so I can tell him what I know and believe._

She stowed her sack and the bag at the bottom of the wardrobe before leaving the room to explore the manor. She suspected the manor had house-elves who were most likely in the kitchen. The manor contained a lot of spare or empty rooms, but she did find a few more bathrooms and rooms that she believed belonged to Draco, his parents, and Bellatrix. She found a large and grand library before approaching the drawing room where the other residents of the manor were probably located. She opened the door to see only Narcissa and Lucius, the former smiling warmly at her.

"Harry. Please, come in and have a seat." She looked over the young woman before adding, "You look lovely. Green is definitely your color."

She smiled shyly as she sat in the armchair Narcissa had gestured to; she had brushed out her hair before leaving the bedroom and had tied a green ribbon around her hair at the back of her neck. She was aware that she was acting very much like a woman and she had been Transfigured less that twenty-four hours ago! _So what?_ Harry thought. _I __am__ a woman now and will be one the rest of my life. It's only natural for me to think and act like one._

"Lucius and I have been talking and if the Dark Lord approves, we would be willing to have you as part of the family. You would be like our daughter."

Harry was surprised at this proposal. "Me? A Malfoy?"

"Would you like that? After all, the _Prophet_ claims you're dead."

Harry didn't know that as she didn't read the article, but she wasn't surprised by that. In a way, it was true: Her male self was dead. _Hmm…Harry Malfoy does sound nice; although Harry Riddle also has a nice sound to it. But since my Lord has discarded his birth name, that's not really an option. _"I do like it," she admitted. "I hope He approves."

"As do we," Lucius finally spoke up. "And as a Malfoy, there are certain standards and beliefs you would be expected to uphold, some of which the Ministry now supports."

Harry nodded. Her trip to the Ministry felt like a lifetime ago but what she saw there was still vivid. The Ministry was dedicated to ousting Muggle-borns and having purebloods ruling over Muggles. She herself had been declared Undesirable Number One. _If I become a Malfoy, I have to be proud of the name and believe that Muggles and Muggle-borns are inferior while purebloods are superior. I, a half-blood, would be expected to disown my Muggle-born side and expound my pureblood side. That would be difficult to do, but if I want to be a Malfoy, then I have to. I'm just not sure if I'll be able to or if my Lord will approve._

Harry spent more time with the Malfoys and Bellatrix over the next several days, learning about their family values and beliefs. She would repeat them to herself every night when she went to sleep. She was proud over her learning and reciting them; however she also found herself wanting her lord's company and touch. She missed him, simple as that. _When will he come back?_ she wondered. _I'm feeling aroused and ready to get sexual with him._


	5. The Elder Wand

There will be some sexual scenes in this chapter. You are advised to back out if you are under twenty-one. 

Chapter Five\- The Elder Wand

Harry was poring over a copy of _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ when Voldemort stormed in, looking murderous and muttering angrily to himself. She caught the words, "no leads" and "where could it be?" He turned his gaze on Harry and his face softened slightly and a smile came to his face. "Harry," he said as he glided over to her, took her hands, and pulled her to her feet. He admired the purple dress and matching heels she wore. "You are even more beautiful than before. I take it you like being a woman now, yes?"

"Yes, my Lord. I've been thinking and acting like one while you've been away."

"That's good." As he gazed at her face, he felt aroused and knew Harry would happily oblige him. He leaned down and gave her a lustful, hungry kiss before pulling her out of the library and into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. He gently pushed her to sit down and she slipped off her shoes while Voldemort slide off her dress so that she was naked from the waist up. He dropped his robes to the floor and pushed Harry back before pressing his chest against hers, his hands untying her hair before running his fingers through it.

Harry had suspected Voldemort's intentions when he kissed her and her suspicions turned to excitement when he led her to their room, slid her dress halfway down, removed his clothes and pushed her backwards before pressing their chests together. She raised her arms and ran her fingers across his bald head gently, caressing the skin. He hummed contently at the sensation as he looked down at her. He lightly fingered her scar as he said, "Tell me Harry: Would you like to have my child?"

Harry's eyes widened and she beamed. "Yes, my Lord. I would be honored."

"Then, let us begin." He pulled Harry up and removed the rest of her clothes before they crawled into bed and he began thrusting into her and she screamed her delight and calling, "My Lord!"

"Harry!" Voldemort yelled as he fired into her. He panted as he looked at her, desire still lighting his eyes. "That was good. I'm not as upset as I was when I came back."

"Were you looking for the Elder Wand, my Lord?"

"Indeed I am. I thought Grindlewald had it, but I was mistaken. Since then, I found no leads as to its whereabouts."

"I thought about it too and couldn't wait to share my thoughts with you. You were on the right track with Grindlewald. I believe he had it until his duel with Dumbledore. The wand is buried with him and proves that killing the owner is not necessary to own it."

"Dumbledore has it?"

"Yes, but he's not the owner. I saw the entire murder and Draco Malfoy disarmed him before Snape killed Dumbledore."

"So…Draco is the master and if I disarm him, the wand will belong to me."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Thank you for sharing this, my dear. I will set out for Hogwarts in a few days to disarm Draco and claim the wand. But before that, we will have a lot of quality time." With no further talk, Voldemort began to arouse Harry again and then started thrusting again.

Voldemort strode to the front doors in a joyful mood a few days later with Lucius a respectful distance behind him. Harry and he had made love several times over the last few days and each one was longer and more intense than the one before as well as more loving. It had been this morning's encounter where Harry had whispered before falling asleep, "I love you, my Lord." That phrase filled him with a joy he had only felt when killing someone. _I think I now understand what Dumbledore did about love. It is a wonderful feeling._

"I will return in the morning, Lucius," Voldemort said, fastening on a traveling cloak. "Bella will continue to oversee the prisoners. I expect you and Narcissa to take good care of Harry."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius kneeled before the tall man.

"I also have something for you." He reached into his robes and pulled out a wand. "I persuaded Ollivander to make a new wand for you. Ash and dragon heartstring, ten and three quarter inches."

Lucius accepted the wand with joy in his eyes. "Thank you, my Lord. Might I ask for your approval on a different matter?"

"Speak, Lucius."

"Narcissa and I would be highly honored if we could make Harry a member of our family. She would be almost like a daughter."

"What does Harry think?"

"She likes the idea, my Lord and hopes for your approval."

"Then she shall have it. Her name shall be Harry Malfoy."

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius murmured as Voldemort swept out the door.

Once past the manor gates, Voldemort Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and as he walked toward the front doors in the twilight shadows, he saw a lamp coming toward him. He soon saw Snape and Draco, the former holding the lamp high. Both bowed their heads.

"Severus. Draco. You know what I desire. Take out your wand, Draco."

Draco did so and assumed a combative position, but did not strike. Voldemort drew his and pointed it at Draco. "_Expelliarmus!_" he hissed. The wand flew from Draco's hand and fell onto the grass nearby without a sound.

"Thank you, Draco. Retrieve your wand and you may escort him back inside, Severus."

Draco grabbed his wand, stowed it, and allowed Snape to escort him back inside. Once they were gone, Voldemort turned and headed for the white tomb beside the lake. He raised his wand and the tomb split from head to foot. He peered inside to see the body inside, wrapped. He pointed his wand and the wrappings fell away.

He sneered at the tall thin body. "Well, Dumbledore, your ultimate plan has failed. I know the prophecy speaks of Harry defeating me or vice versa. I've destroyed the prophecy by finding Harry desirable and made him a woman. She enjoys her new gender and has fallen in love with me. She no longer desires my destruction; instead she would rather have my child which will happen. I control the Ministry and Hogwarts and have a life with a loving person. My life is almost complete; only one thing remains." His long fingers swooped down and pulled the Elder Wand from the tomb and sparks erupted from the tip. It was ready to serve its new true owner.


	6. Full Love

**There will be some sexual scenes in this chapter. You are advised to back out if you are under twenty-one. **

Chapter Six\- Full Love

Harry looked up from her dinner. "He approved!?" she gasped.

Narcissa smiled. "He did. You're officially a Malfoy."

Harry beamed at her new parents. Her life was coming together in a way she had only dreamed. She now had a proper family: Parents who loved her and a brother who will be surprised when he came home for the summer and for good. She had a lover who would give her a child eventually. She had a true home. The only thing missing was access to her magic. _But hopefully I'll have access soon. Voldemort has the Elder Wand. I can sense his jubilation._ She subtly rubbed her scar.

She was awakened the following morning to her hair being stroked. She smiled but kept her eyes closed- She knew who was stroking her hair. She then felt arms go around her waist and pull her back into a chest. She murmured in response and then heard a voice speaking softly in her ear. "Good morning, dear."

She opened her eyes and rolled over to give Voldemort a loving kiss before saying, "Good morning, my Lord."

He smiled at her greeting and his eyes slid down to focus on her pouch. "Harry, why do you wear that pouch all the time?"

A hand flew to it. "It contains my most prized possessions. Things that are important to me."

"And what are those?"

She sat up and pried it open before pulling each item out. "The Marauder's Map, a shard of a magic mirror Sirius gave me, the Snitch I caught in my first Quidditch match, and…my wand." She gingerly removed her wand, the two halves connected by a thin thread.

Voldemort stared at the remains of Harry's wand. He had vaguely wondered why Harry hadn't performed any kind of spell and here was the answer for he knew the wand the Snatchers had found on Harry wasn't the holly wand he had seen Harry use for years. He didn't know why she hung on to the first three items, but he understood the wand. He still retained his yew wand even though he owned the Elder Wand now.

"I could persuade Ollivander to fashion a new wand for you."

"Well, actually I was hoping the Elder Wand could repair it. I mean, it's a powerful wand and maybe it can do things no other wand can."

Voldemort stroked his chin. "An interesting idea. Very well, I will try it, but if it doesn't work I'll have Ollivander make a new one."

"Agreed." She gently put the wand down while Voldemort removed the Elder Wand. He put the tip to the broken section.

"_Reparo!_" he said.

Harry watched in delight as her wand resealed itself and red and gold sparks came out the end. She picked it up and felt the warmth she had felt when she first held it years ago. She pointed it at a chair and performed the Levitation Charm flawlessly. Her wand was good as new.

"Excellent," Voldemort said as Harry lowered the chair back down. "What do you say that we celebrate?" The suggestion in his voice was obvious and Harry felt her private area getting damp.

"Sounds good to me," she said as she put her pouch and wand on the bedside table before Voldemort lifted off her nightdress and panties before removing his robes and underwear.

He climbed on top of her with practiced ease and then ran a long white finger down her neck, between her breasts, and ending at her belly button. The touch was so light that Harry shivered. He smiled at her reaction; he enjoyed teasing her and giving her light touches and she clearly enjoyed every single one of them. He moved his finger up to her forehead and ran it lightly over the scar. This was the mark that connected them. It allowed her to see into his mind whenever he felt intense emotions and he, in turn, had used the connection once to plant a false image in her mind. The scar also gave Harry the ability to speak Parseltongue. _If I hadn't gone out to kill her that night, I wouldn't have her here and now, much less be in love with her._

He suddenly had a brief flash of himself looking down at him before it faded and he removed his finger from the scar. _Did I just see myself from Harry's point of view? Intriguing._

Harry saw herself through Voldemort's eyes and felt the love he had for her. Her eyes sparkled at the revelation. _He loves me! I sense it._ She reached up to lightly run a finger down his chest. She felt him shiver slightly before running her hand along his jawline.

He grabbed her right hand and brought the back of it to his lips, kissing the knuckles before lowering the hand to her side and moving to cup her breasts. His long fingers stroked the sides and Harry murmured in content. He ceased the stroking and cupping as he leaned in for a kiss, his chest pressed against hers. He felt his manhood being grabbed and stroked; a move Harry never did before and he was curious as to what she was going to do.

He felt her long fingers run up and down it, felt her nails trace the tip lightly, and then the hand gently pulling on it. He continued to kiss her and felt his erection harden from her touches. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore: He pulled away and began thrusting. Each insertion caused Harry to moan or scream at the delicious pain she felt. He continued to pump for several minutes until he climaxed. Spent, he collapsed on top of Harry, gave her a long lustful kiss, and fell asleep. She was lulled to sleep by the feel of his body on top of hers; for some reason, it was very comfortable.

April slid into early May and Harry made a pleasant discovery: She was pregnant! This discovery kept a proud, beaming smile on her face that she wasn't interested in dispensing with. She kept the news to herself, wanting Voldemort to be the first one to know.

It turned out that her family was present when she first saw Voldemort that night when she came down to dinner. The moment she entered the room, Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix rose from their seats and kneeled as she passed. "My Lady," she heard them murmur and it filled her with a regal sense, but also a sense of confusion.

She curtsied to Voldemort before sitting on his right as he was at the table's head. He clapped his hands and house-elves appeared to put food and drink before them and then retreated to the kitchen. "A toast," Voldemort said, raising his goblet. "To Harry Malfoy who is my lover and will be addressed by my followers as Lady Harry."

"Lady Harry," the others said, also raising their goblets.

"Thank you," she said, her confusion melting away. "I also have a toast." She lifted her glass. "To my Lord who will soon be a father for I am pregnant."

There was a brief gasp from Narcissa as she and the others raised their glasses, but Harry's eyes were focused on Voldemort who looked stunned for a moment before a proud smile appeared. "You're pregnant. That is wonderful news!" Harry beamed at the joy in Voldemort's voice. Their desire for a child had just become a reality.


	7. The War Ends

**I know it is weird to keep Harry's name when she's addressed as a Lady, but that's to avoid confusion. My beta reader thought there was a mistake with the Taboo idea that follows, but I believe she didn't read the words properly.**

Chapter Seven\- The War Ends

Harry used her wand to unpack the bag before putting most back inside, keeping essential items aside, like dittany for example. She also kept reciting her family's values and beliefs before sleeping. She firmly believed in those values and as she was being called Lady Harry by the Death Eaters, it elevated her sense of importance and her pureblood credentials that was tied to, not only the Malfoy name, but her previous surname as well.

Two weeks after learning she was pregnant, Harry headed down to the drawing room to attend a Death Eater meeting after Voldemort said her presence was required. She entered the room to find that everyone was already there. The people rose at her appearance and kneeled murmuring, "My Lady," as she passed. She curtsied and said, "My Lord," before sitting in the chair beside Voldemort. He sat as well giving the others permission to sit.

"I want to open this meeting on a positive note," he began. "For those who do not know, Lady Harry is two weeks pregnant." There was a round of applause and smiles were directed at Harry. "Now, onto the main topic of the meeting: The consolidation of our control of the Wizarding community. There are still people out there on the run who are careful to not trigger the Taboo. They must be rounded up and taught that it is pointless to keep resisting."

Harry thought about those she knew were still in hiding. It angered her that they were still fighting. They most likely didn't believe _The Daily Prophet's_ article claiming she was dead. _They're likely using my name freely. If it was Taboo as well…_

"My Lord, I have a suggestion," she spoke up.

"Do tell, my dear."

"They likely don't believe I'm dead and use my name freely. If my name was Taboo as well…"

"We would be able to find them easily," Voldemort said. "I'll propose it to the Minister to make Harry and Potter Taboo so that the remnants of the Resistance can be rounded up. Hmm…perhaps have a loophole so that Harry can be spoken as long as the title Lady precedes it."

There were nods of agreement around the table. "It is decided, then. Now, Bella, how are our "guests" in the cellar?"

"They have given up hope that Lady Harry will save them and, as per your instructions, are being reasonable well-fed. Of course, they are being tortured as well."

"Naturally. You have done your duties well, Bella. Now has come the time to set them free. They will be allowed to return to their loved ones with the news that fighting us is over. If they refuse to believe that, using the Imperius Curse to convince them would be permissible. Arrange for their release in two hours. Meeting adjourned."

The Death Eaters left the room, talking softly to one another. Once they were gone, Voldemort looked at Harry. "Your idea earlier was brilliant, Harry. It is only proper that your name should be forbidden to say aloud without the appropriate title."

"I thank you, my Lord," Harry said as the two stood up.

"I will be heading to the Ministry right now to implement our newest policy. It will take a few hours to put it together and it will go into effect at dawn tomorrow."

"Wonderful." The two kissed at the front door before Harry turned to head upstairs while Voldemort stepped outside to head to the Ministry.

Two hours later, there was a frantic knock at the bedroom door followed by Ron's voice saying, "Harry, are you there!?"

Harry put aside the book she was reading and stood up. "I'm here. Come in, Ron."

The door opened and Ron entered, hair disheveled and filthy, but not starved in appearance. He stared at Harry, blinking several times before saying, "Your glasses are gone and why are you wearing a dress?"

"Voldemort gave me perfect vision. I'm wearing a dress because I'm a woman. Women wear dresses Ron."

"Well, uh…I'm here to rescue you. We'll find a powerful wizard to undo the spell and return you to normal so you can defeat You-Know-Who by destroying the Horcruxes first, of course."

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't need rescuing."

"Huh?"

"Ron, you have no idea how good my life is now. I've been adopted by the Malfoys, I am treated well and with respect. I am in love with Voldemort, and best of all, I'm having his baby."

Ron looked horrified. "You're pregnant with his baby!? You're in _love_ with him!?"

"That's right. Furthermore, I like being a woman. So Ron, you can go home and tell your family to stop fighting my Lord's control. It's over."

"No, it's not over. Harry, we can still stop him."

Harry scowled as she snatched up her wand. "You are to call me Lady Harry. By tomorrow morning my first name and surname will be Taboo. Only by putting my title in front of my first name will the Taboo not be triggered."

"What?" Ron said faintly. "No, this can't be. It can't be over."

"It is over, Ron. _Imperio!_" She felt her will flow out of her wand and bend Ron to her will. "You will tell your family that the war's over and that the Dark Lord is in control. You will also tell them about the new Taboo. Now, go!" Ron nodded, turned, and left the room.

Harry's chest heaved with annoyance, but also from the heady sensation of controlling someone. _That was incredible! My first Imperius Curse and the power to control someone: It's intoxicating. I now understand why Voldemort and the Death Eater used it during the First Wizarding War as well as the second one._

_ The Second Wizarding War is over now. My Lord is in control and soon a new Taboo will catch those resisting still. I am Voldemort's lover and eventually I will give birth to a new Dark wizard or witch._

The End


End file.
